dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Clove
Clove ist der weibliche Tribut aus Distrikt 2 in den 74. Hungerspielen. Biografie Ihr Name bedeutet auf Deutsch Gewürznelke. Clove leitet sich vom engl. to cleave ab, was so viel bedeutet wie spalten und gleichzeitig auf ihre Fähigkeit, dem Messerwerfen, hindeutet. Clove ist eigentlich schon allein deshalb, dass sie aus Distrikt 2 kommt, eine von Katniss' stärkeren Gegnern, da dort die Tribute von klein auf für die Spiele trainert werden. Ihr Gewand bei der Parade ist griechischen Göttern nachempfunden und dazu trägt sie einen Helm, der vielleicht schon die Siegerkrone symbolisieren sollte. thumb|left|Clove im Trainingscenter Im Trainingscenter greift Clove sofort zu den gefährlichen Wurfmessern und zeigt ihren Mittributen ihr Können, in dem sie fast immer ins Schwarze trifft. Man könnte glauben, dass jeder der ihr Opfer ist oder wird, es schwieriger hat dem Messer auszuweichen, als es für sie schwierig ist zu werfen. Außerdem provoziert sie schon hier ihre Mitstreiter mit dem Blick über den Katniss zu Peeta sagt: "Sie guckt dich athumb|Marvel und die anderen Karrieros beim Trainingn, wie als währest du ihr Frühstück!" Und dafür wird sie von den Spielleitern mit einer satten Punktzahl von insgesamt 10 Punkten belohnt, dem zweitbesten Ergebnis. Beim Interview (siehe Bild unten) überzeugt sie allein schon dank ihres Stylisten, der ihr Outfit perfekt auf sie abstimmt und ihrer ironischen Art, die für ein sehr unterhaltsames Interview mit Caesar sorgt, wodurch sie Sponsoren gewann. Kaum in der Arena der 74. Hungerspiele angekommen, beginnt sie mit Cato, Marvel und Glimmer, sowie teilweise mit Peeta und dem Jungen aus Distrikt 3 (und im Buch mit dem Mädchen aus Distrikt vier) ein Bündnis, um mit ihnen leichter zu morden. Auch Katniss wird von ihr noch in der Füllhornmetzelei (Blutbad) angegriffen, doch sie kann sich mit dem gerade eroberten Rucksack vor dem heranfliegenden Messer schützen. Beim Erlangen dieses Rucksacks hat Clove Katniss in gewisserweise geholfen, weil sie den Jungen, mit dem Katniss gekämpft hat, mit einem ihrer Messer getötet hat. Nach der Füllhornmetzelei ziehen die Karrieros mit den Waffen und Sonstigem weiter, um die restlichen Tribute zu finden und zu töten. Wahrscheinlich haben sie Peeta in irgendeiner Absenkung gefunden und ihn unter dem Kompromiss am Leben gelassen, dass er sie zu Katniss führt, welche die größte Feindin der Karriertribute ist, da sie mehr Punkte als jeder von ihnen erzielte. Noch am Abend des ersten Tages finden sie eine Falle, von der Peeta sagt, sie müsse von Katniss stammen. Also suchen sie die Region ab und stoßen auf einen Tribut: Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 8 namens Meckenzie . Sie töten sie, wobei sie nicht ahnen, dass Katniss es sich nur wenige Meter entfernt auf einem Baum bequem gemacht hat und sie beobachtet. Mit Meckenzie ist die Hälfte aller Tribute am ersten Tag gestorben, wahrscheinlich alle durch die Karrieros und davon nicht wenige durch Clove. thumb|leftDie nächste wichtige Szene in der Clove auftritt, ist die Szene kurz nachdem Katniss der Feuerwand entkommen ist, die die Spielleiter auf sie hetzten, weil sie zu weit entfernt von anderen Tributen und zu nah am Rand war. Der weibliche Tribut aus 12 läuft den Karrieros und Peeta geradewegs in die Arme und scheint nicht einmal halb so froh darüber zu sein wie Clove. Doch als Katniss die Flucht auf einen Baum ergreift, der die Karrieros nicht aushält, sehen sie sich scheitern, obwohl sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Bis Peeta plötzlich die rettende Idee hat, sie zu belagern, da sie schwer verwundet ist und irgendwann sowieso wieder runter kommen muss, wenn sie nicht verhungern will. Daraufhin beginnen die Tribute die Belagerung. Doch am nächsten Morgen vernehmen sie ein Summen, das von einem Jägerwespennest stammt. Clove gibt daraufhin einen Befehl: "Schnell zum See!", dann rennt sie selber um ihr Leben. Trotz einigen Stichen überlebt sie die Attacke, doch Glimmer (und das Mädchen aus dem 4. Distrikt) stirbt, dies steigert ihren Hass auf Katniss. Ihre Verbündung mit Peeta endet, als sie zurückgehen, um die Sachen vom Ort des Geschehens zu holen und Peeta vorläuft, um Katniss zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Obwohl Cato ihn mit seinem Schwert hart trifft, stirbt er nicht an der Verletztung. thumb|160px|Cato, Clove, MarvelNach dem Zwischenfall verbünden sie sich mit dem Jungen aus Distrikt 3, er ist sozusagen der Peetaersatz, da er ihre Vorräte mit den Minen der Startscheiben, die er aktivieren kann, schützen kann und im Gegenzug nicht getötet wird. In der Szene mit der Sprengung der Lebensmittel und Rues und Marvels Tod spielt sie nur eine kleine Nebenrolle, die probiert Cato zu besänftigen, nachdem er den Jungen aus 3 mit seiner Körperkraft ermordet hat, weil die Minen in ihrer Abwesenheit, in der sie zu Rues Ablenkungsfeuern gerannt sind, die Lebensmittel weggesprengt haben. Nach Rues Tod wird angkündigt, dass ebenfalls zwei Tribute aus dem gleichen Distrikt die Spiele gewinnen können, was sie sicherlich sehr erfreut, da sie nicht genau wüsste ob sie ein Kräftemessen mit Cato überlebt hätte. An ihrem letzten Tag gibt es ein Festmahl, bei dem es für jeden Distrikt einen Rucksack mit etwas darin gibt, was die Tribute dringend benötigen. Unter dem Versprechen, dass sie ihre komplette Messersammlung mitnimmt und dem Publikum eine gute Show bietet, hat Cato ihr Katniss am Festtag überlassen. Kaum rennt Katniss auf den Tisch zu, wirft sie das erste Messer nach ihr. Es kommt zu einem Showdown gerade als Katniss den Rucksack anzieht um zu fliehen, ist Clove schon da, um ihr einen schmerzhaften Tod zu bereiten. Sie stachelt Katniss noch auf: "Nun erst Rue, deine mickrige Verbündete, dann du, und Peeta überlassen wir mit seiner Wunde einfach der Natur!". Kurz danach, als Clove nach dem Betrachten von der von ihr zu gefügten Strinwunde von Katniss, an deren Lippen mit einem minimalen Messer ansetzt, hebt sie eine gewaltige Kraft hoch. Es ist Thresh der ihre Bemerkungen über Rue gehört hat und fuchsteufelswild ist, weil sie Rue umgebracht hat. Ihre letzten Worte entstehen in großer Verzweiflung, als sie thumb|left|Cloves Todeinen Stein so groß wie einen Laib Brot in Thresh Hand sieht und sie : "Cato! Cato!" kreischt, doch der antwortet zwar, ist aber zu weit weg, um noch helfen zu können. Schon schlägt Thresh den Stein mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Schläfe, es blutet nicht, aber man sieht die Einbeulung in den Schädel und weiß das sie nicht mehr lange zu Leben hat. Doch in ihr ist noch ein kleines bisschen Leben, ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich rasch und ein leises Stöhnen entfährt ihren Lippen. Ob sie noch mitkriegt, dass Thresh Katniss wegen Rue laufen lässt, oder dass Thresh mit ihrem und seinem Rucksack abhaut, ist nicht klar. Aber Cato, der sich neben sie kniet und sie bittet bei ihm zu bleiben, müsste sie eigentlich bemerken. Doch all sein Bitten hilft nichts, nach wenigen Minuten ertönt die Kanone. Clove ist tot. Im Film donnert Tresh Clove gegen das Füllhorn, um ihr das genick zu brechen, was im letztendlich auch gelingt und sie fällt tot zu Boden. Persönlichkeit Clove hat einen sehr provokanten und raffinierten Charakter. Sie thumb|left|Clove beim Interviewversucht, andere Tribute zu provozieren, um sie dann leichter töten zu können. Außerdem ist sie sehr rabiat und hat nicht das geringste Problem damit andere Menschen zu töten oder zuzusehen wie sie leiden. Mit ihrer ironischen Art hat sie die Zuschauer immer wieder begeistert... Aussehen Clove ist eine junge, hübsche 15-jährige. Sie ist für ihr Alter sehr klein, was ihr einen kleinen Vorteil verschafft, weil sie dadurch oft unterschätzt wird. Sie hat lange dunkelbraune Haare und dunkelbraue Augen. Sie wird als sehr hübsche Person beschrieben. Film Darstellung In den Filmen wird Clove von Isabelle Fuhrman gespielt. Die sagt: "Ich kann mittlerweile ganz gut mit Messern werfen, irgendwie ja gruselig, und ich werde es bestimmt niemals einsetzten, aber schon lustig, oder? >Was hast du diesen Sommer gelernt?< Och, nur ein bisschen Messerwerfen. Extrem lässig." en:Clove fr:Clove Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Tribute Kategorie:Tote Kategorie:Tödliche Spiele-Charaktere Kategorie:Karrieros Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Tribute aus Distrikt 2